This Is My Domain
by xsmokeandmirrors
Summary: Lexi Harris just joined the WWE.  She meets John Cena and Randy Orton, both whom she likes, while also being in charge of a new Diva's Nexus.  What will she do?  Sorry for sucky summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ms. Harris? Mrs. McMahon is ready to see you now." The receptionist says to me. I smile and nod, walking into her office.

The whole time, I'm thinking, _I can't believe I'm going to be on RAW!_

I just got the call two days ago, and I'm going to be talking to Stephanie McMahon today.

I knock on the door, and enter. Stephanie turns around, and smiles.

"Hello, you must be...Alexis, correct?" She asks, looking down at a sheet of paper for some help.

"Yes, ma'am. I go by Lexi." I say, smiling politely.

"Lexi. I like it. You know why you're here, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to be on RAW." I say.

"More than that, Lexi. Much more than just being on RAW. You know about the Nexus, right?" She says.

"Yeah. They're the evil people who randomly attack people, and really hate John Cena." I say.

"Right. Well, we here at RAW came up with an incredible idea. How about we make another Nexus? But this time, with divas? There would be a leader, which we were hoping you would be." She says.

I gasp. "Oh, my gosh! Of course! That would be awesome!" I shriek.

"Excellent. I must tell you, though, you will be a love interest."

"Who's love interest?" I ask.

"Actually, three people's love interest. It'll be...hmm...like a love triangle, sort of. Well, first the one from the Nexus. We needed someone from the Nexus, so we chose Justin Gabriel. You know him, right?" She asks me.

I do know him. He was actually one of the only people in the Nexus who doesn't look like he belongs. I mean, he looks way too nice. It doesn't exactly seem like he enjoys being in it.

"Yeah, I know him." Is all I say.

"Great. Next, always a crowd favorite, is Randy Orton. This is where the love triangle part comes in. He's secretly dating Natalya in the show." She says, smiling. "You know this, and you secretly try to bring him to the dark side, or the Nexus. But you'll need to become friends with Natalya to seem like you're not interested in Randy. Think you could do that?" She asks me.

I could totally do that. Especially since Randy Orton is...well, hot! So, he hears voices, but that doesn't mean he's not cute!

"Of course I know him! He's, like, the best person on RAW!" I say. Well, with the exception of John Cena, but I don't say that, because he probably won't be a love interest, anyway.

"And, last, one of the most well-known people on RAW, John Cena! You need to bring him to the dark side, too, since he's always against it!" Stephanie says. "Think you could do that?"

"Of course I can!" I say.

"Excellent. You start tomorrow, okay?" She says. "Sorry it's on such short notice, but we need to introduce you as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, just one. Who's going to be in this diva Nexus with me?"

"Oh. Well, there's Eve, Brie and Nicki Bella, and, so you can have some help from Smackdown, Kelly Kelly." She says. "The same amount of people as the actual Nexus."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you need to go meet everyone. Natalya! Could you come in here please?" She yells.

**I have, like, 14 chapters of this written all ready haha. I hope you like this chapter, although it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mrs. McMahon. Is this her?" Natalya asks, as she comes in.  
>"Yes. This is Lexi Harris." Mrs. McMahon says, nodding towards me.<br>"Cool. I'm Natalya." She says, smiling at me.  
>"Lexi. But she already told you that." I say, nervously.<br>"Well, come on. I'll show you around the place. It's not as big, as other arenas. And, I'll just show you around the ones that are hard to navigate stuff. That work for you?" She asks.  
>I open my mouth to answer, when someone yells, "Natalya!" I look around, startled, and see Randy Orton rushing over to us.<br>"Hey Randy. This is Lexi Harris. New diva!" She says.  
>"Cool. I'm Randy. I'm sorry, Lexi, but can you let me talk to Natalya for a few minutes?" Randy asks.<br>I shrug. "Sure. Take as long as you want." They both thank me, and walk away.  
>As they walk away, I turn around, I try to figure out my way around the place. This week, we're in Little Rock, and the arena isn't super huge. I navigate through it easily. But, I make a wrong turn at some point. I don't know where I am. I look around, trying to see if I've been here before.<br>"You lost?" A voice says. It startles me, but I turn around and find the owner of the voice.  
>John Cena.<br>"Um...yeah, kinda. I was just looking around and stuff, but then I got confused, and now I'm here." I explain.  
>"Oh, well, just follow me." John says, walking. I follow him.<br>We walk in silence.  
>Finally, we're back to where I started out at.<br>"Thank you so much." I say, smiling widely.  
>"No problem. By the way, you never told me your name." He says.<br>"Oh. Lexi. Lexi Harris." I say.  
>"Lexi..." He muses, then looks at me, smiling. "And you forgot to tell me your number."<br>"Um, no I didn't." I say, laughing.  
>Before we say anything else, someone behind goes "Lexi!". I turn my head, and see Natalya.<br>"Well, I see you've met John." She says, nodding over to him. He smirks.  
>"I just talked to her. That's all. I didn't try to charm her. That comes naturally. I can't help if I charm women." He says, smirking, and shrugs. Natalya rolls her eyes.<br>"Whatever. Lexi, come with me. I'll show you your dressing room." She says, and I follow her as she walks away.  
>"Bye, Lexi Harris!" John yells as we walk away. I giggle, and say, "Bye, John Cena!"<br>We get to my dressing room, which is, convientantly, is right across from Natalya's.  
>I walk into my room.<br>It's not much. It's just how you'd picture a dressing room. The only difference is that there's some flowers.  
>I walk over, and read the card.<br>Lexi, I just wanted to say hi. Well, actually, I wrote it, but, yeah. Whatever. That's it.  
>-John<br>I look over at Natalya, confused. She comes over, and takes the card out of my hands. She reads, and shakes her head, chuckling.  
>"How did he-" I begin.<br>"Who knows? He's John Cena. He gets free things all the time. And, apparently,-" She begins, before she gets cut off.  
>"And, apparently, I can charm delivery people too." John says, standing in my doorway, a smirk still on his face. "And it was a dude!"<br>"Or, it's because you're famous, and nothing to do with your charm." Natalya says.  
>"So you admit I have charm." John says.<br>"No! I never said that." She protests.  
>I laugh. "Yeah, actually you did."<br>"Who's side are you on, Lexi?" Natalya says, laughing.  
>Well, at least I know I'm not alone in this.<p>The next day (Monday Night RAW):<br>"There is no one, and I mean no one, on RAW that can beat us." Wade Barrett says, speaking to the audience. "Not even you're little hero, John Cena."  
>That's my cue.<br>"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore"<br>"Really, Wade, really?" I say into the microphone. "No one can beat your puny little Nexus?"  
>"Wha-Who are you?" He asks, confused.<br>"I'm your worst nightmare. Lexi Harris." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. "Come on out!"  
>Soon, Eve, Brie, Nikki, and Kelly Kelly are out.<br>"What's going on here?" Wade asks.  
>"We're taking over Monday Night RAW. We are the Diva Nexus." I say, smirking.<br>"What? You can't do that!" Wade says.  
>Ding ding! Ding ding!<br>"We have received an email from the annoymous RAW general manager." Micheal Cole says, standing at the podium with the laptop. "And I quote, 'Wade. Lexi is correct. She is now in charge of the diva Nexus. But, to settle this matter at hand, over who is in charge of Monday Night RAW, you will have tag team matches. Each member of both Nexuses will have a tag team partner, chosen by me, to fight with. Each person will go against each other one at a time. Here are the tag team partners. Lexi Harris, you will be with-'"  
>"You can't see me, my time is now.<br>You can't see me, my time is now."  
>"John Cena."<br>Seriously? **I just realized, I didn't tell you Lexi's song. Her entrance song is Ignorance by Paramore. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry chapter 2 looks creepy, I'm still getting used to everything on here haha. Well, here's chapter 3, hopefully looking like chapter 1. :)**

"Hello..." John says, pretending not to know my name. I sigh, obnoxiously, rolling my eyes.

"Lexi. Lexi Harris." I say, narrowing my eyes at him, suspiciously.

"If I can get back to what I was saying." Micheal Cole says. I roll my eyes, and divert my attention back to him. "'Lexi, John, you two will be going against Wade Barrett and...'"

That's when Melina's song comes on.

"'Melina.'" He finishes. Melina comes in the ring, and stands next to Wade.

"'Next. Brie Bella, you will be with...'"

_"I hear voices in my head,_  
><em>they counsel me, they understand.<em>  
><em>They talk to me!"<em>

"'Randy Orton.'" He says, as Randy runs into the ring. I frown slightly, wanting to partnered with Randy.

"'Randy, Brie, you will be going against David Otunga and...'" Micheal Cole says.

Soon, everyone has their tag team partner.

"'The first match will be next week. Lexi and John and Wade and Melina.'" Micheal Cole says. He closes the laptop, and goes to sit down.

That's when it goes to a commercial, and we all walk backstage.

"You did great out there, Lexi." John says. "Great job for a newbie."

"Technically, John, I'm not a newbie. I was on NXT." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, shaking his head, chuckling. Then, he walks away, and Randy Orton comes up to me.

"You did do good out there, Lexi. John was just kissing up to you, but I think you really did do good." He says, smiling. I smile, too.

"Thanks." I say.

He nods, still smiling, and walks away. Then, Melina walks up to me.

"Listen here, bitch. John is mine! Stay away from him!" She says, and storms off.

_Great...I've already made an enemy._

John, at some point, came back. He walks up to me, worried.

"What did Melina say to you just then?" He asks me.

"Oh...um, she just wanted to...say congrats!" I say, faking a smile. John frowns, even more.

"I don't believe any of that, Lexi." He says. "What did she say?" I sigh.

"Fine! She called me a bitch, and told me to stay away from you because you're hers." I say, exasperated.

"She's lying! We're-"

"I don't care, John. You can date Melina." I say. "Even if she is a bitch." I mutter under my breath.

I look up, and John is smirking.

"I heard what you said." He says.

"No you didn't." I say, and turn around and run away. I get to the corner, and turn around. "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!"  
>I continue running, but John is already standing in front of me. I scream.<p>

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask, already out of breath. While John, on the other hand, didn't break a sweat.

"I know my place around this arena." He says, shrugging and laughing.

"What is so funny?" I ask, pouting.

"Oh, nothing." He says, shrugging.

"Tell me!" I say, whining. John sighs, rolling his eyes.

"If I must. You're just...really cute when you're-"

"There you are Lexi!" Someone says. I turn around.

Randy. Randy Orton.

I give him smile.

"Hey, Randy!" I say, happily. I look over at John.

"Hey..." John mutters. Then, he begins walking away. I frown.

"I'll see you later, Randy." I say. He nods, then I sprint after John. "John!"

"Hmmm?" He asks.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask.

"You were having such a good time with Randy..." He says, shrugging.

"John, we were just talking. We're not-"

"I don't care, Lexi. You can date Randy." He says. Then, he smirks. "Even if he is a bitch." He mutters. I laugh.

"John! You're such a-"

"That's what you think of me?" The same voice that I heard earlier says. I turn around, and it's Randy again.

"Randy! It's not-"

"Cena! I'm talking to you!" Randy says. "You too scared to talk? You going to hide behind Lexi Harris? She's a chick, dude."

"Whoa! I may be a chick, but I can kick your ass any day!" I defend. I turn my head, and see John smirking.

"Yeah! I can too! How about a match then?" John says.

"Alright then." Randy says, smirking as well. "Shall it be in a swimming pool full of chocolate pudding?"

"Yes, it shall. And, we shall throw rubber ducks at each other." John says, smiling wide.

"No disqualifications?"

"No disqualifications." John agrees.

I stand in the middle of them. I look at John, then Randy, then back again, confused.

Then, John can't hold it it any longer, and he bursts out laughing.

Randy does the same.

"What the hell? Are you two doing crack or something?" I ask.

"Nope." Randy says.

"Are the voices telling you to do it?" I ask.

"Nope." Randy says, laughing harder at this.

"I don't hear voices, so..." John says.

"I don't understand! I don't like not understanding!" I pout.

"You want to explain?" John asks.

"Nah. You can." Randy says, still getting over all the laughing.

"All right. Lexi. Whenever we get a newbie, me and Randy-"

"Randy and I." I say.

"What?" John asks, smirking again.

"You said 'me and Randy'. It's supposed to be 'Randy and I'." I say.

"Okay...Anyway, we'll trick the newbie, acting like they caused a huge fight, but then we start making things up. Most of the time, they figure out that none of it's real..." John says.

"You were actually the first to believe it." Randy says, shrugging.

"Are you slow in the head?" John asks.

"No!" I protest. "I just don't get things as fast as other people."

"You mean you don't get things as fast as everyone else?" John asks, chuckling.

"I am very offended by that John." I say, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why you're giggling." He says.

"You really like saying that." I say.

"Saying what?" John asks, confused.

"'Yeah, yeah.' You say that a lot." I say.

"Yea- I mean. Whatever." John says. Randy and I (At least I have correct grammar) burst out laughing.

And that's the night I wanted to kiss John Cena.

And Randy Orton.

Really bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I kinda put Polyvore links in my stories, so you know what the character wears. Yeah...Anyway, here's chapter 4!**Of course, I didn't tell them I wanted to kiss both of them.

Instead, I said, "See! You can't not say 'yeah, yeah'!"

"So? I don't see the point of this accusation, Lexi." John says.

"How about a bet, then?" Randy pipes in.

"Yeah. A bet. You can't go..." I say.

"Until the next episode of RAW!" Randy says.

"Yeah! You can't go until the next episode of RAW without saying 'yeah, yeah'!" I say. "And if you lose..."

"You have to actually have that match that Lexi believed was real with me!" Randy says.

"Yeah! But, technically, I didn't believe you! I...was playing along. That's all." I say.

"And if I win," John says, "I get to kiss you."

"Okay. I'm not really that way, but-" Randy says, shrugging. I punch him in the arm, laughing.

"You idiot! He wants to kiss me!" I exclaim.

I guess it turns out I might actually get to kiss John Cena after all.

But, he's going to lose, so he probably won't.

Instead, he'll fight Randy Orton in pudding.

"You know, I still don't see the point of this bet." John says, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah." I joke, smirking.

John shakes his head, chuckling.

"Okay. That's not fair, Lexi. You can't say..._those words_...in front of me, in order to tempt me into saying them!" John protests.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, and cover my mouth with my hand right after I say it. "Okay, that time I did not mean to say it!"

Apparently, John doesn't care.

He begins chasing me, and I run away.

Once again, he's standing in front of me.

"Damn!" I yell.

"It's not nice to cuss, Lexi." John says, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Ha ha, very funny, John. It's not like you don't cuss." I say. "Remember in your raps to The Rock?"

"Yeah, I do." He says, and then he smirks. "And that time, I didn't say that word twice."

"What word?" I ask, innocently.

"You're not going to make me say it." John says, smirking.

"Fine..." I grumble. I turn around and begin walking away.

John is in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to my hotel room." I say, yawning. "I'm tired."

"Cool. I'm coming with you." He says. I stare at him, blankly. "We're staying at the same hotel. I saw you there, I just didn't know who you were."

"Oh..." I say. "Want to come to my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure. I pick though." He says, smirking.

"I pick next time, though." I say.

"Next time?" He says, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We might end up in the same hotel at some point, and if we watch a movie, I'm picking next." I say, shrugging.

"Sure..." John says, and I roll my eyes.

"I'll meet you there." I say.

"Wait." He says. I look at him. "I need your number. Both cell and room, so I can call you and go to your room."

I give him both numbers, and he gives me his, and we both go to our separate cars.

***

Once I reach the hotel, I go inside, wearing sunglasses, although it's about midnight, so no one recognizes me.

As I get into the elevator, John gets in too. It turned out we're on the same floor.

When the doors close, I take off my sunglasses.

"How about you just come in my room with me? It'd be much easier." I suggest.

"That would be cool." John says, as the doors open on our floor.

"Come on." I say, and lead the way to my room.

I open the door.

"Go pick out a movie. I need to put my pajamas on." I say, pointing over to the TV. "I haven't watched most of them."

I go into the bathroom with my pajama's and put them on.

Lexi's Pajamas: .com/cgi/set?id=29794881

I walk out of the bathroom, and sit down on my bed.

I notice John looking at me, chuckling.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Batman slippers?" He asks, smirking.

"Batman is very cool, for your information." I say.

"Yeah, for kindergarteners." He says. I roll my eyes.

"What movie did you pick?" I ask.

"'_Paranormal Activity_'." He says, holding it up, smirking. My eyes widen.

Now, you're probably thinking, Who hasn't seen _Paranormal Activity_?

Well, I haven't.

I mean, I bought it, I was just too scared to ever watch it.

"Um...okay." I say.

"If you don't want to watch it-"

"No, no. I'll watch it." I say, taking the DVD from his hand and putting it in.

***

By the end of the movie, I was shivering.

Just not from being cold.

That movie was freaking scary!

"Lexi. I told you that you didn't have to watch." John says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I give a small scream.

"I'm not scared!" I say.

"I never said you were. But you just screamed so..." He says, shrugging. I sigh.

"Yeah. I'm super scared." I admit.

"Do you want me to stay in here?" He asks. I nod, guitlily. "I'll sleep in the other bed, okay?"

"No! A demon might grab me, and you'll be over there! You won't be able to save me!" I say.

"Okay, okay. I'll sleep with you." He says. I snicker. "Do you want me to-"

"Yes. I'm sorry. It just sounded kind of wrong." I say, giggling.

"Yea-Whatever." John says, quickly. I roll my eyes, and fall asleep.

** Also, I've never seen Paranormal Activity...Like Lexi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! Longer chapter that's also super important! Read now...**

I wake up in the morning, and feel arms wrapped around me. I try to think of who it could be, and remember John slept with me.

And that still sounds wrong!

I laugh silently in my mind, then sneak out of John's arms, without waking him up. I smile, proud of myself, and go to my suitcase, getting out some clothes, and I walk into the bathroom and put them on.

Lexi's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=29915835

I walk out of the bathroom, and John is awake, sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"You look very...yellow." He says, smiling. "'LOL.'"

"Are you making fun of me?" I joke, laughing.

"Maybe. But seriously, what's up with all the yellow?" He asks, smirking.

"I don't know. I just felt in a yellow-y mood today." I say, laughing. "Plus, we're in Arkansas. It's supposed to be warm, so I put on some shorts."

"Oh. Okay." He says, nodding. "I'm going to go to my room and put on some clothes."

"Okay. How about we eat breakfast together, since they have some in the lobby?" I ask.

"Sure! That sounds great!" He says, smiling. He walks out, and I follow, and we both go to the elevator, because his room is on the third floor. For some reason, though, I decide to press all the buttons. Lobby first, and third floor last.

"Why did you do that?" John asks, chuckling.

"I felt like it." I say, shrugging, but grinning.

When it stops at the lobby, I walk out of the elevator, and stand in front of the door. As it closes, I wave to John, grinning.

"Have fun!" I say, laughing.

John raises his fist and shakes it, laughing. The door fully closes, and I don't see him anymore. I shrug, and skip (yes, I still skip! It's not just for children!) down the hall, causing stares, but I ignore them. Finally, I get to breakfast. I get in line behind an elderly couple.

"Lexi!" Someone yells. I turn my head, and see Randy.

"Hey!" I say, smiling.

"Come sit with me when you get your food!" He says, and I nod.

I end up getting waffles and a yogurt. I go find Randy again, and sit down at his table.

"Hey." He says, smiling. I smile back.

"Hey. I didn't know you were staying here." I say.

"Yeah. I am. I didn't know you were staying here, either!" He says, and we laugh. Then, my phone vibrates.

_hey. im comin down. :)_

It's from John, and I smile.

"Get a text?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. From John." I say, smiling. Randy's smile wavers, but only for a second, and he's smiling again.

Then, I see John coming in. I smile and wave to him, and he smiles, and mouths LOL. I shake my head at him, giggling.

"What did he say?" Randy asks.

"'LOL.' Because of my shirt." I say, pointing to my shirt.

"Oh." He says, nodding his understandment.

"Hey." John says, sitting in the seat across from me.

"Hey." Randy and I say in unison. We both laugh.

"That was...weird." John says, chuckling.

"It's our mind-reading powers. We both decided to say 'hey' at the exact same time because we're special like that. Special like..." I say, thinking. "Unicorns!"

"Unicorns? Really, Lexi? Unicorns?" Randy asks. "More like..."

"See? You can't even think of anything more special than unicorns." I say, smirking. "Escpecially Charlie."

John and Randy stare at me blankly, and Randy raises an eyebrow.

"You know. 'Charlie the Unicorn'?" I say. They shake their heads.

"Never heard of it." John says, shrugging.

"You know. 'We're on a bridge, Charlie!'" I say, in a high-pitched voice like the unicorn.

"Nope." John says.

I widen my eyes. "How have you NOT seen it! It's hilarious!" I take out my phone, and go to the Internet. I get on YouTube, and search for 'Charlie the Unicorn part 1'. I find it, and press on it. I hand it to John and Randy. "Here. It's the first one."

They take my phone, and watch it. They laugh at some parts, and make weird faces at others. When it's over, John hands me my phone back.

"Part 2, please." He says, smiling.

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

I find part 2, and hand him my phone again.

We do this two more times (for parts 3 and 4), and then John gets up to leave, with Randy.

And my phone.

"Hey! You have my phone!" I say, standing up, abruptly, disturbing a few people around me. "Oops, sorry!"

"We know!" John says. I narrow my eyes, and run after them. I grab John by the arm, and turn him around.

He puts his hands up, in defense. I notice he doesn't have my phone in either of his hands. I curse under my breath, and look down the hall. Randy's on the elevator, showing me he has my phone. I narrow my eyes at him, and jog down the hall.

I get to the elevator, but the door's already closed. I frown, and go on the other elevator. It opens right after I press the button, and I get in, pressing my floor number, and the door closes.

When I get to my floor, I remember that I don't know what floor Randy's on. I sigh, annoyed, and just walk around the hall for a little bit. John and Randy just took my only form of communication.

Wait a minute!

There's a phone in my hotel room! I rush down the hall, pulling my key card out of my pocket as I'm rushing. I stick it in, and open the door. I walk over to the phone, and try to remember John's number. He told it to me at the arena...I remember it now! I put in his number and he picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Is Randy with you?" I ask, annoyed.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"You idiot! It's Lexi!"

"Wow, Lexi. I am very offended you called me an idiot."

"Whatever. Is Randy with you or what?" I ask, angry.

"Nope. He probably went to his hotel room."

"Well, is he there or not?" I ask.

"Who?" He says. Oh, my gosh! Is he doing this on purpose? Is he trying to stall me?

"Randy!" I practically yell.

"Oh. I already told you. No. His room number is four-twenty-three." He says.

"Thank you!" I say, and hang up.

I run out of my room, and go to the elevator. I get in and press number 4. It gets to it, and I run out, looking for 423.

I find Randy's room, and I knock on the door, since I can't walk in, considering I don't have one of his room keys. Someone opens the door.

None other than John.

"Hello." I say, frowning. This causes John to frown.

"You don't seem happy to see me..." He says, pretending to be offended.

"I'm not!" I say, loudly, but not yelling, because I'm not in Randy's room, but in the hallway, and it would disturb guests, and some might recognize me from the show. "You took my phone!"

"No, I didn't. Randy did."

"You helped him! You took it, but then you gave it to Randy!"

"I heard my name." Randy says, suddenly popping his head out from behind John.

"Correct. I want my phone." I say, holding my hand out, past John.

"I don't have it." He says, shrugging. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, you do. You ran with it." I say, shaking my hand, indicating he better put it in my hand.

"Only on one condition."

"So you admit you have my phone." I say, smirking. Randy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I have your phone. But, still. I have one condition." He says.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll do whatever your condition is." I say, waving my hands in an annoyed manner.

"You have to kiss me." Randy says.

"Excuse me?" I say, my eyes widening.

"You heard me, Lexi. You need to kiss me in order to get your phone back." He says.

I sigh. "Fine."

"You act like you don't want to." He says, pretending to be offended, but much worse than John had earlier.

"Uh..." I say, blushing. It's true, I do want to kiss Randy. But I'm not going to admit it! Especially with John standing there! I mean, he expects me to kiss him, too, because he thinks he's going to win the bet (but he's so not!).

"So, it's true." Randy confirms. I nod, guilty.

"Yeah. I do." I say. John moves out of the way, enjoying the show, smirking.

**John's P.O.V**

Wow, this is really entertaining!

"So it's true?" Randy says, confirming his suspicions of Lexi wanting to kiss him.

"Yeah. I do." Lexi says. That's when I move out of the way so Lexi can kiss him.

Well, at least almost kiss him. She won't do it. Lexi may seem tough on the outside, but she won't kiss random people just to get her phone back! Not that Randy is random, but still. I mean, she probably wouldn't kiss me if I took her phone. At least, not the way I'd kiss her. She'd kiss me in a friendly way, because that's all we are.

Friends.

I watch Lexi and Randy. While Randy looks cocky, because he knows Lexi won't do it, Lexi seems nervous, but determined.

That's when it happens.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

Okay, Lexi. Breath. You can do this. You're just kissing WWE Superstar Randy Orton.

Okay, why did I tell myself that? Now I'm going to freak out!

I sigh, and begin walking up to Randy. He's giving me an arrogant smile. Wait a minute...

He thinks I'm not going to do it!

I'm getting my phone back!

I walk much faster up to Randy, and press my lips to his.

For only a few seconds, though. I quickly break apart, and he's looking at me, surprised, but happy. He sticks his hand in his pocket, and hands me my phone.

"Wow...I should have just looked in your pocket..." I say, laughing nervously, still recovering from kissing Randy. He just nods, and I turn around.

And John isn't there.

I notice the door's closed now. I open it, and look down the hall. John is walking down it, but I can't tell if he's angry or not. I run up to him, but quietly, because I might disturb other people. When I reach him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around, fast.

And he punches me in the face. The nose, to be exact.

I put my hand up to it, immediately, and feel blood.

John widens his eyes, shocked.

"Lexi!" He says, surprised.

This pain is excruciating. I'm not going to let him see me cry. I need to get this out quick. "If you didn't want me and Randy," I say, and the tears are falling, "to kiss, you could have just said so, instead of waiting until later to punch me!"

I run down the hall, and bang on Randy's door.

"Lexi, wait!" John says, right as Randy opens his door.

"Oh, my God, Lexi! What happened?" Randy asks, putting his hand on my arm. I move my hand from my face, and he sees the blood. His face is full of concern, until John is behind me. And he sees the blood on his fist. My blood, to be exact. His face darkens. "How could you just punch Lexi? I mean, first off, she's an amazing girl. You shouldn't have punched her! And second, she's a girl! You don't hit girls!"

"I..um..." John says, trying to find the words to say.

"Come in, Lexi. Let me get you cleaned up." Randy says, pulling me in, gently. He closes the door, and leads me to a bathroom. He pulls out a first-aid kit. He gives a small smile. "I always bring this with me."

He makes me move my hand, so he can stop the bleeding and put some gauze on it. He looks at it closely, and says it might be broken, so we should go to a doctor.

"Randy?" I say.

"Yeah?" He says, looking at me, smiling.

"Thank you." I say, and I hug him.

Because he didn't punch me.

**John's P.O.V**

Lexi begins walking up to Randy, nervous at first, then faster. Their lips crash, and I'm afraid I might end up punching Randy.

I walk out, and close the door, quietly.

I'm halfway down the hall, when I hear the door close. The person walks for a little bit, then puts there hand on my arm.

Before I can stop, I turn around and punch the person behind me right in the nose.

When my arm is down, and I see who it was I punched.

Lexi.

"Lexi!" I say, surprised, because I thought I punched Randy. Lexi's hands are covering her nose, and I think it's bleeding.

"If you didn't want me and Randy," She says, crying, "to kiss, you could have just said so, instead of waiting until later to punch me." Then, she runs back down the hall, back to Randy's room.

I run after her, and yell, "Lexi, wait!", right as Randy opens the door.

She goes in, and the door closes.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why did I punch Lexi?

First off, I was thinking it was Randy, coming to brag to me how he got to kiss Lexi first. Second, I couldn't stop myself. I thought since it was Randy, he'd probably have stopped me, by grabbing my fist or something. I did NOT know it was Lexi!

I walk back down the hall, and get on the elevator.

When it gets to my floor, I walk out quickly, and get to my room. I slam the door open and closed. I turn around, and punch the door. I turn back around, walking to my bed, my hands on my head.

_Why? Why can't I ever control myself! If I hadn't have punched her..._

Wait...Why had she followed me? Was she...

She was going to apologize...

And I punched her...

I'm afraid of what I might do next, so to calm myself down, I just turn the TV on.

And E! News is on.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have just received breaking news." The announcer says.

I can't not watch it. Because I'm afraid of what she's going to say. Because it might be about me. Punching Lexi. My hand stays frozen on the remote.

The TV flashes to last night's episode of RAW.

They're showing Lexi when she came out to talk to Wade and introduce her 'Diva Nexus'.

It fast forwards to when Micheal Cole is announcing the tag team partners, and I walk out, being Lexi's partner.

"If you're a fan of WWE, then you've probably already heard of RAW's newest member, a diva to be exact, Alexis 'Lexi' Harris. And you've already heard of the superstar John Cena, even if you don't watch WWE." The announcer says.

Oh...they are...There would be no other reason to talk about Lexi and I...

"It seems Cena and Harris were staying at the same hotel together." She says. "They were reportedly spotted walking out of Harris' room." They show Lexi and I walking out of her room, in her bright yellow 'LOL' shirt. She goes toward the elevator, and I go to my room.

"Later, however, they were spotted in the hallway. And Harris kissed, as seen in this video, superstar Randy Orton. Cena then left, and when Harris came to possibly comfort him, he punched her. She is currently at the hospital, with a reported broken nose. It is also reported Orton took her. Is there something going on between them?"

I turn the TV off then.

_Lexi's at the hospital...?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi's P.O.V**

After I hug Randy, I get up and we walk out to his car.

"Thank you." I say, smiling.

"You already said that." He says, laughing.

"I know. It's just...I don't know. I just really feel the need to thank you." I say, laughing a little.

We get in the car, and we drive to the closest hospital.

At the hospital, the doctor tells me that my nose is broken, and I need a weird nose cast thing.

Then, he recognizes me.

"Wait a minute..." He says, looking at me. I sigh. "You're the new girl of WWE, right?"

"Lexi. My name is Lexi. But, yes, I'm the 'new girl.'" I say.

"Well, I have to tell you something, Lexi. You can't wrestle with a broken nose. I say you wait at least a week, and go to..." He says, "Where will you be going next?"

"Tulsa." I say.

"Right. Okay, I'll phone a hospital there, and they can check to make sure you can take the cast off." He says, and goes to another room.

I can't wrestle for a week...

"Lexi." Randy says. "I think you need to call Stephanie, and tell her about this."

"You're right." I say, nodding. I take out my phone, and find Stephanie in My Contacts. I put the phone to my ear.

She answers on the first ring.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yells.

"Um..." I say.

"Have you even watched E! News yet?" She yells again. When I don't respond, she says, "Oh, you haven't? I'll email it to you."

We hang up, then I go to my email, where this 'E! News' thing is. I open the file, and watch.

They talk about John, Randy, and me. John and I walking out of my room, then me kissing Randy.

They're making me look like a slut!

"Lexi? Are you okay?" Randy asks. I shake my head, dazed, and hand him my phone.

He watches, and is angry.

"This is all John's fault!" He yells, just as the doctor comes back in.

"Okay, Lexi, I've called a hospital in Tulsa, you'll need to go there next Tuesday after RAW, so they can check out your nose. Okay?" He says. I nod, plastering a fake smile on my face.

As we walk out, no one can really recognize me with my nose cast on, and Randy's wearing sunglasses. We go out to the car, and I get a call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Lexi. It's Stephanie. Have you watched it yet?"

"Yeah, I have..."

"I need to know who did this to you. Who punched you?" She asks.

"Um..." I say, biting my lip. "Please, don't fire him!"

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"Okay...um, it was John." I say.

"Cena?" She asks. "Or Morrison?"

"Cena. John Cena is the one who punched me in the nose." I say, sighing sadly. "I haven't met Morrison yet."

"Okay. I'll...would it be okay if I add this into your storyline in RAW?" She asks. "If anything ever happens in someone's personal lives, I always make sure to have their permission."

"Yeah...I guess." I say.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"...Yeah, I am." I say, hesitantly.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." She says, and we hang up.

Randy looks at me. "Stephanie?" I nod. "Yeah, she always tries to call when something happens with one of us."

"Cool." I say, nodding.

We get back to the hotel, and we both go to my hotel room.

"We only have to stay here for another night, then we're going to go to Tulsa." Randy says. I nod. He looks at me, all seriousness. "I'm going to stay with you at all times. Okay? I will make sure John never gets anywhere near you."

*Next week*

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night RAW!" One of the announcers says at their table.

_"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
><em>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<em>  
><em>It's a circle, a mean cycle<em>  
><em>I can't excite you anymore"<em>

I walk into the ring, with my nose cast still on my nose.

I'm not going to be all self-concious like Cody Rhodes though. I'm going to embrace it.

It seems after you get punched in the nose, everyone starts liking you.

When I get into the ring, I put the microphone to my mouth.

"Hello everyone." I say, and everyone starts cheering really loud. I smile. "As you know, either by E! News or any other news station," It seems after E! News all other news stations were covering my nose incident with John. Even ones that don't talk about entertainment! "I was punched in the nose by John Cena. You can also see that by my...nose cast thing." I laugh. "I still don't exactly know-"

_"You can't see me, my time is now!_  
><em>You can't see me, my time is now!"<em>

John comes running into the ring, and I frown.

Once he's in the ring, he takes the microphone he has, and begins talking.

"Lexi. Lexi, I've told you a million times I'm sorry!" John says. He has. In text messages, phone calls, he sent me flowers too. I just never responded. "I did not know it was you who was behind me!"

"Oh, yeah! Who the hell did you think was behind you?" I ask.

"Wait a minute, Lexi. Wait. The audience hasn't seen what's happened. Let's show them, shall we?" He says, and indicates the really big screen they show stuff on. The JumboTron or something.

It shows the video someone took of my conversation with Randy, and then I kiss him. And then, John walks out. I get my phone back, and get confused when I notice John isn't there. I walk out. Apparently, someone also video taped the incident. I walk up to John, quietly, and put my hand on his arm. He turns around, fast, and punches me.

"So, you basically just showed everyone that you did punch me!" I say.

"No, no! It was all your fault Lexi!"

"What? How the hell was it my fault!" I ask.

"You sneaked up on me. If you just came up to me, not all silent like a ninja, I would have known you were there and wouldn't have punched you!" John objects. I just stare at him.

_"I hear voices in my head,_  
><em>they counsel me, they understand,<em>  
><em>they talk to me!"<em>

Then, Randy comes out, and just randomly punches John. I back up, hoping I don't get hit in all the madness.

_Ding, ding! Ding, ding!_

The arena flashes, indicating an email from the GM.

Jerry Lawler ends up reading us the email.

"'Lexi, John, Randy. It seems you're all mad at each other. You'll be having a mixed tag-team match tonight. Randy and Lexi, you'll be a tag team. John, you'll be with Melina.'" I roll my eyes, looking at John, shaking my head. My music begins playing again, and we all walk out. Me with Randy, John by himself, behind us.

When we get backstage, Randy is walking behind me, John behind him.

"Lexi. Lexi, please, just talk to me." John pleads.

"Stay away from her, Cena." Randy says, standing in front of me now, because I turned around.

I sigh. I might as well talk to him so he'll stop talking to me. "Randy, it's okay. Just let him talk to me." I say. "But stay close by though." He nods, and walks away.

"Lexi, listen-"

"John! Please! I get it, you're sorry! Just-" I begin, but I'm interrupted.

By John's lips crashing into mine.

I can't say I didn't like it. I don't know why, but I did.

I stand there in shock at first, but then I push him off gently.

"Why?" I whisper.

"I won." He says, smirking.

I look at him, confused. "What did you win?"

"The bet. I didn't say 'yeah, yeah' all week, until just then. Not that you'd know, since you've been avoiding me." He says, shrugging.

"I've been avoiding you-"

"Yeah, I know. Because I punched you. You just never gave me time to explain myself. I can't do it now, though, because I have to get ready for the match." He says. He walks away, and Randy notices, so he comes back.

I felt...sparks when John kissed me...

I watch John as he walks away. He doesn't turn back. He turns a corner, and he's gone. To his dressing room, anyway. I watch for a little bit more, but he doesn't come back.

"Lexi? What happened?" Randy asks.

I continue looking at the corner John turned. Then I look up at Randy. He looks down at me, confused and worried.

And I kiss him.

And I feel sparks.

**Ooh! Now there's drama! Haha, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! :)**


End file.
